This double-blinded study will evaluate the safety and efficacy of longer term rhDNase administration to placebo in cystic fibrosis patients who have advanced lung disease. It will evaluate whether patients who receive rhDNase experience a decrease in the rate of respiratory tract infections and/or increase in pulmonary function tests and compared to placebo.